supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Iconic-Todaro Family dinner with the Kisho-Green Family 2032
Transcript Iconic-Todaro Family are in New York Rico: "Mommy, can we go to see Toshio?" Paula: "Of course we can see him." drives to the Kisho-Green Family household Rico: "He is from Japan." At the house Samuel: "Come on in, Paula." Paula: "There's only one person you'd ought to watch out for; that's Giuseppe." and Marie are keeping an eye on Reiko Giuseppe: "You ungrateful kids are not allowed to watch TV or play with anything!" Samuel: "Giuseppe, you just can't tell what they are allowed to do, TV is for everybody." [Toshio is watching Pokemon on TV] Paula: "TOSHIO, LOOK OUT!" Giuseppe: "THAT'S IT! (bleep)ING SPANKING!" runs away until he goes upstairs and sits somwhere near the balcony in a Toshio Saeki-like pose Toshio: "聡子" (Translation: Satoko) Giuseppe: "GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Toshio: "NO!" runs into a bedroom and locks the door and crawls under the bed Samuel: "Satoko is my second wife, attack Toshio, It's Goodnight Irene." is colouring in pictures until she hears a ricket then goes to the balcony and sits in a Toshio Saeki position comes out of nowhere upstairs flips Giuseppe and Stacie off Angelo: "Let's get the little girl!! THE BOY WHO BROKE OUR RULES AND THE WOMAN!" eyes widen and runs off Giuseppe goes upstairs as Toshio and Satoko run off] Giuseppe: "They're gone!" Samuel: "It is impossible to go near Toshio while he is in that pose as he runs away, he is not in his room either or any other room, he will hide in a safe place with his mother and sister, Go upstairs it's Ju-on: The Grudge: Haunted House Simulator for you, as Toshio scares the (bleep) out of you by randomly appearing out of nowhere and he will make a meowing croaking noise, or Satoko whips you with her very long hair or grabs your arms and pulls them up and does or covers your face with her hands and Reiko will pull your arms, until she hears a cracking noise and she will make a scary fox noise." and his siblings ignore him and go upstairs Upstairs of Horror Giuseppe: "Let's find these (bleep)!" makes a croaking meowing noise while Giuseppe isn't looking Stacie: "What on earth was that?!" apears in front of Stacie then pushes her then randomly runs away Stacie: "Brat!" gets up and looks for Toshio Stacie: "Where did he go?!" Garret: "He does that, if you go upstairs to try and hurt Reiko or Toshio it will be getting hurt." sees a Pikachu plush and picks it up Toshio: "俊夫" (Translation: Toshio) Stacie: "You.. You scared the living (bleep) out of me." goes upstairs Stacie: "What are you doing up there?" notices Toshio on the 2nd balcony in a Toshio Saeki pose the runs off Stacie: "He vanished!" randomly runs while Stacie isn't looking Stacie: "Let's get the (bleep)!" comes out of nowhere and pulls Stacie by her arm up and down then whips Giuseppe and Giovanni with her hair then while they aren't looking she runs off Stacie: "That (bleep)!" turns around to notice Toshio in his trademark position Toshio: (Makes a croaking meowing noise) Giovanni: "AHHHHHHHH!" runs until he is in Reiko's room Giuseppe: "Dude, be brave it's just a kid looking for a friend." Giovanni: "It's not a kid looking for a friend!" Giuseppe: "It's just a little girl!" Giovanni: "It's not just a little girl!" walks closer Giovanni: "Hey little girl, do you wanna play?" Giuseppe: "Please little girl!" Giovanni: "Wanna play little girl?" rings Stacie: "I'll get it!" picks up the phone Stacie: "Hello?" Phone: "Crooakkkkk!" drops it black haired girl with her hair in pigtails grabs Giovanni by his arm Giovanni: "AH! TUG OF WAR OF DEATH!" hears a cracking noise then randomly wanders off Giovanni: "MY ARM!" Reiko and the othe children hide in a bedroom and lock the door notices Reiko going to the toilet Giuseppe: "Should we follow her?" others nod in a scared manner Giuseppe: "Okay." goes to the toilet Giuseppe: "Reiko, get over here, we potty-trained you to go in the toilet now, it's more grown up." Stacie: "Than sitting on a potty Reiko." Marshall: "Guys! She's not here!" Stacie: "This little girl is getting on my nerves." hears a noise coming from Satoko's room Giuseppe: "There is something coming from that (bleep)'s room." goes into Satoko's room to see that Toshio was here, watching Pokemon Marshall: "Guys! I found this toy under the pillows!" and Co. look at the Uxie plush hears a meowing croaking noise Giuseppe: "Huh?" looks up on the bed to notice Toshio, barely paying attention to the 6, only paying attention to the TV Toshio: (makes a meowing croaking noise) hits the 6 on the head with a toy hammer then randomly runs off Giuseppe: "He's gone..." notices Toshio again in a Toshio Saeki pose while holding on to the balcony poles Stacie: "YOU AND THE (bleep) AND THE LITTLE ARM BREAKING GIRL IS SCARING THE (bleep) OUT OF ME!" hands cover Stacie's face Stacie: "GUYS, HELP!" Satoko: "あなたはトイレに行っていない場合は、3階に移動して、あなたがたをおしっこする可能性が最も高い" (Translation: Go on the 3rd floor, you are most likely to pee yourselves if you haven't went to the toilet) vanishes into evanescence Stacie: "I didin't understand what she said!" Marshall: "Me too, she said something like 'Anata wa toire ni itte inai baai wa, san-kai ni idō shite, anata gata o oshikko suru kanōsei ga mottomo takai'? Seriously, that cat-croaking boy, the arm-breaking girl and the freaky woman need to be taught English." comes out of nowhere Marie: "Go to Japanese learning lessons." vanishes into evanescence Stacie: "WHAT DID SHE SAY?!" and co. go to the 3rd floor to notice Toshio again Toshio: "私たちはあなたを仕上げるぞ！" (Translation: We'll finish you off!) Giuseppe: "Stacie, I don't understand what he is saying." Garret: "It's Japanese, Toshio, Reiko, and Satoko came home from Nerima in Tokyo, Japan." runs off Reiko: "怖いために準備を！" (Translation: Prepare to get scared!) pulls out a Japanese ogre mask and jumps once comes crawling towards Stacie, Giovanni, Marshall, Angelo, Giuseppe, and Pietro while making a croaking noise Pietro: "This woman is giving me nightmares." goes to Giuseppe Giuseppe: "AHHH! GET OFF!" and Co. run back downstairs, frightened Giuseppe: "The upstairs is The Grudge!" Samuel: "That's what you get for trying to hurt Toshio." goes to the kitchen then comes back with dinner and puts them on the second floor and Co. return to the second floor Samuel: "Not you, Toshio, Satoko and Reiko." Satoko, and Reiko come out of nowhere and get their dinner then randomly vanish The Chase notices Toshio downstairs, watching Pokemon Giuseppe: "GUYS! GIVE THAT FREAKY BOY A COLD SHOWER SHOWER!" quickly hides in a closet grabs Toshio Toshio: "私が行こう！私が行こう！" (Translation: Let me go! Let me go!) squirms around Reiko: "ママ！古い魔女が俊夫を持っており、彼女は彼に冷たいシャワーを与えるために起こっている！" (Translation: Mommy! Old witch has Toshio and she is going to give him a cold shower!) Marshall: "YOU ASWELL!" seizes Reiko and Marshall bring them to the 3rd floor and in the bathroom Stacie: "Get undressed now." spits in Stacie's face Toshio: "何ですか？まさか！私は玲子の前で私の服を脱がさない！" (Translation: What? No! I am not taking my clothes off in front of Reiko!) Reiko: "私の古い魔女を作る！" (Translation: Make me old witch!) Toshio and Reiko: "馬鹿野郎！、魔女！、オバタリアン！、100年の歴史！" (Translation: Idiot!, Witch!, Old Hag!, 100-year old!) Marshall: "GET UNDRESSED YOU LITTLE UNGRATEFUL JAPANESE BUNDLE OF (bleep)!" throws a Reshiram and Zekrom figurine at Marshall and Stacie respectivley Stacie: "Ow! How dare you do that you ungrateful little beast!" Marshall: "Ohhh Tough guy eh?" points at Marshall Toshio: "バカ！、バカ！、バカ！" (Translation: Stupid!, Stupid!, Stupid!) points at Stacie Reiko: "魔女！魔女！魔女！" (Translation: Witch! Witch! Witch!) Stacie: "GET UNDRESSED YOU UNGRATFUL BRATS!" smacks Stacie on the face and she and Toshio run off Stacie: "We lost them!" Marshall: "We will check all 4 floors, If we find them, we will banish them to the attic." Marie: "How about you try?" Garret: "Yeah!" 4 minutes later banishes Toshio, Satoko, and Reiko into the attic Giuseppe: "NOW YOU STAY IN THAT ATTIC!" pushes Giuseppe against the wall and she, Reiko and Toshio escape Satoko: "それは方法ではなく、私と私の子供を虐待する方法を教えてあげるよ！" (Translation: That'll teach you not to abuse me and my children!) Giuseppe: "You (bleep)ing (bleep)!" 6 minutes later Reiko, and Toshio notice Stacie Stacie: "You got hot sauce, and now you're getting a cold shower. Come with me right now." Toshio: "まさか！" (Translation: No way!) kicks Giuseppe repeatedly in the private parts, knocking him out Reiko: "私に老婦人を作ろう！" (Translation: Make me old lady!) gets a flashback due to a strange power Flashback and Marshall are holding Toshio and Reiko and going to the bathroom for a cold shower Flashback ends Toshio: "ママ！私を脅し、同じ女性がザッツ！" (Translation: Mom! That's the same woman who threatened me!) Satoko: "私の俊夫を脅かす？それだと、あなたはそれを取得している！" (Translation: Threaten my Toshio? That's it, you're getting it!) grabs Stacie by her collar and outs her in the shower and turns the tempature to cold After the cold shower puts hot sauce on Stacie's tounge while Toshio keeps her mouth open Stacie: "I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS SATOKO!!!!!!!!" gets Stacie's machine guns Satoko: ""あー、あなたがのために虐殺を、これらをどのように使うのですか？人を殺す？物事を破壊する？" (Translation: Ohhh, What do you use these for, massacres? Killing people? Destroying things?) Stacie: "Don't touch them!" runs into his bedroom and locks the door, and hides under the bed Tossing Toshio's toys is playing with his toys while watching Pokemon with the door locked tries to open the door but it is locked Giuseppe: "The door is locked." Rico: "Ignore him, Toshio." nods hogs all the toys Toshio: "" (Translated: "NO GIUSEPPE!") cries while following Giuseppe, who is walking to the garbage can with plushes Toshio: "" (Translated: "RICO'S DADDY! GIVE THEM BACK! OR I WILL MAKE YOU SORRY, MY FATHER'S ONYRO WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR SIBLINGS!") Nicole: "Four years ago, Toshio's biological father died of lung cancer." Giuseppe: "Never! Another thing, you will address me as 'sir'!" screams even harder Giuseppe: "Listen to me brat, toys are for babies, deal with it!" kicks Giuseppe in the groin. Toshio: "" (Translation: GIVE ME THEM BACK OR I WILL BREAK YOUR NOSE! you don't make the rules around here! this is not your house and i'm not your father!) pushes Giuseppe and attacks him violently Garret: "LIKE IT NOW YOU SON OF A (bleep)!!!!!!!" Toshio: "" (Translation: Garret!) Garret: "It's okay Toshio, I got you, go to Satoko!" restrains Giuseppe with duct tape and runs to Satoko Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Kisho-Green 2032